Taken
by Montanagirl2009
Summary: Danny and Lindsay are kidnapped, in a race against time the team members try to find them.
1. Morning

**_Authors note: I hope you enjoy please comment so I can improve the story and make it better. Thanks._**

_Talking with her friends at the diner, their favorite diner was a common thing they did on every other weekend. Usually they left before closing time but tonight was different. They were all going to go off to different colleges. Of course Kelly would forget to pack her bags it was rather common. Lindsay looked down at her half-eaten burger and watched as Macy smeared mustard all over it. Lindsay grabbed her glass and noticed that there was mustard on that too. She said "you guys are so picky," and went to the bathroom. As she was washing her hands the door chime rang and her friends stopped laughing. Then they screamed and gunshots sounded, and she curled up in the corner of the bathroom crying silently and hoped that the water running would not alert the gunman. Then, not knowing why, she went to the door and pulled it open to a small crack and saw a man, the gunman, covered in blood, her friends blood, standing in the middle of the restaurant and seemed to look at her, and then left. She ran to the phone and dialed 9-1-1 "Help their dead, all dead, he shot them. they're on the floor"_

A soft rain was falling as Lindsay woke up nearly falling off the bed. She sometimes would have the nightmare of what happened now over sixteen years ago. She hated the fact that her friends were dead but she could not help it. Her phone rang. She rolled over and fell off of her bed as she grabbed the phone. She looked at the display and saw the caller was Mac. She answered the phone "Detective Monroe, I mean Messer."

Mac Chuckled and said "Good morning, still confused."

"No, I just forgot my name."

"Is that really it?"

"Just woke up."

"Oh."

"Wha'd you need?"

"I wanted to see if you could come it today."

"Kay, do you need Danny, too?

"Yes"

"OK"

"Something bothering you?"

"Nightmare, what time do you need us"

"Ten A.M."

"Be there, Mac"

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

Danny was awake as he heard Lindsay speaking on the phone. After she finished he said, "I did have plans."

"Sorry honey we'll do them later."

"but…"

"Honey, we do need the money so we can raise our daughter"

"Yea."

"Well lets call Uncle Freddy"

"OK"

He watched as she left the room and he got up and put clothes on. He walked into the kitchen and made breakfast. He heard the sounds of his daughter waking up and his wife going to give Lucy her breakfast. Lindsay carefully set the plates up and gave Lucy a spoon. "Lets see what art she creates," Danny said chuckling receiving a look from Lindsay.

After breakfast Lindsay left the room to change Lucy. He chuckled as his wife entered the room, She was playing peek-a-boo with Lucy and making funny faces. Lucy had piggy-tails and wore a pink shirt. Danny laughed watching the duo. Uncle Freddy knocked on the door. Lindsay answered and gave him a laughing Lucy.

"Da-nny," Lindsay said. Danny smiled looking at her chocolate brown eyes. He wondered how she could steal his heart with one word. She smiled and grabbed her coat and his, and threw his coat at him. She put on her coat, grabbed her purse and was out the door.


	2. Shock

***Authors note: Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them. Here's the next chapter.**

Lindsay and Danny hopped on the subway to go to the lab. "Danny, you have to be joking, the express train will not get us to the lab."

"Montana, we need to eat, the sub will take us to a great place to eat."

"We could have taken the car" Lindsay shifted to let a young lady and a little boy pass.

"Yea, but sometimes the sub is good to take"

"Sure, remember that time I got lost and ended up in Times Square instead of my house and ran into you."

"You aren't that bad anymore"

"You had the funniest expression on your face."

"Montana, next stop is ours."

The train rolled to a stop and they both got off. "Race you, Danny"

"No we walk"

"I wonder, wha'd you do if I just ran through the station for fun"

"Laugh and point"

She smiled. They reached the street and Lindsay pointed to a girl.

"That's my cousin"

"Yea"

"She told me you were crazy"

"Oh Really"

They walked by a silver van. A man ran out forehead covered in blood. "Help, I just got hit, Man, brown hair, green eyes and kinda short. Looked strange.

Two men grabbed Danny and Lindsay, covered their faces with cloths, and put them in the van unconscious.

Lindsay felt the ground jolt below her, her head hurt. She felt around and bumped into someone. "Montana, that you"

"Yes"

"We have no phones already looked." The motion stopped. They heard two doors shut. Blinding sunlight hit both their eyes. A wooded house stood before them. The van was now maroon.

_Mac was on scene, a kidnapping. A young lady, 17 stood crying. "My name is Mac Taylor. What is your name?"_

"_Elizabeth Hamilton"_

"_Elizabeth, can you tell me anything that will help us?"_

"_Yea there was a man who asked my cousin for help his face was bloody. She and her husband paused and two men grabbed them and shoved them in a silver van. One of the men had a snake tattoo on his right wrist."_

"_Can you tell me who your cousin is?"_

"_Yea, she's Detective Lindsay Monroe"_

"_Any other details you noticed about anything" Mac asked hiding his shock. It wouldn't help find her and Danny._

"_The front window was tinted a greenish, blue."_

"_Thank you" He walked away noting what Elizabeth had said._

"_Hey, Mac have you figured out who was kidnapped?"_

"_Yea, Danny and Lindsay" Shock crossed Flacks face. "Danny and Lindsay"_

"_Danny and Lindsay"_

"_We're gonna find them"_


	3. Worries

A door. That's what Danny remembered before waking up. He noticed Lindsay shiver and curl up tighter. "Montana, come here" he whispered. She shook her head. He noticed a small gash on her forehead and moved towards her and went to bandage it. She scooted to him and curled up in a way that he couldn't bandage her forehead. As he looked, though he realized it was a small cut that had already scabbed over and held her.

Flack paced slightly around the crime scene looking at it. Two phones, a purse, a wallet, two police belts. Their stuff. Mac bagged each piece of evidence. Jo swabbed a red substance that tested negative for blood. He was mad. Danny and Lindsay would have never fallen for such a stupid stunt. Then again, they are trained to help and they probably realized too late that it was a kidnap scheme. What could these people want. Targeting cops, stupid. He was going to find those who kidnapped his friends and put them behind bars, Period.

Adam sat processing the red substance. Mac walked in the room. "Adam, Adam"

"Yea"

"What is it"

"Fake blood"

"Find a manufacturer"

"No, homemade with cheap dyes"

"Easy to get" Mac was frustrated.

"Yep"

"Process those security tapes any way to I.D. that vehicle is necessary"

"I'll get to it. Mac we're gonna find them"

"Yes we will, now start working"

Carlos, she knew, it was him. Lindsay sat up. "Danny, I know who is behind this"

"What" He said half awake, rapidly gaining alertness.

"He took us"

"Montana, who?"

"Carlos Berasetti"

"Who?"

"An Ex, a psychotic, Ex"

"A past boyfriend"

"Yes"

"Why"

"I don't know, but he is crazy so be careful to watch what you say"

Sheldon ran through the lab looking for Mac, nearly running into his boss, the man he was looking for. "Mac, got a hit in AFIS, Man named Carlos Berasetti. Went to prison for assault and battery on several counts and attempted murder in '02"

"And?"

"The victim was his girlfriend at the time, Lindsay." A look of shock crossed Mac's face. "So it's his way of getting back at her"

"According to various sources he started getting delusional convinced that she was trying to hurt him and so he struck back. She contacted his doctor abou…"

"Wait what does a doctor have to do about this"

"Let me finish. She contacted his doctor about his medication and he said it was the same dosage as before. But after he set fire to their house, everyone was convinced otherwise. He still has the same doctor."

"So you think the doctor is somehow involved"

"Yes and no"

Lindsay heard the door open and a tray of food was slid in. "Eat" A mans voice said. She grabbed the tray and brought it to Danny. "I'm hungry but I'm to scared to eat this"

"I know Montana."


	4. Relief

*** Authors note: I hope you all enjoy.**

_"Danny, I hope you know breakfast isn't free."_

_"So, I don't want to get up."_

_"Oh, just because some Irishmen beat you up means you get to be lazy, up, you're going to the table to eat." A smile crossed her face. He got up out of his bed grumbling but unable to stay angry long at the skipping form of Lindsay. "Hey, Montana, aren't you to old for that?"_

Lindsay woke up looked over at Danny smiled. He made her happy. She was worried about what would happen but Carlos was set after her. The door opened, " Hey we're leaving, get him up, put on these clothes and stand by the door" Lindsay moved fast, dragging a groggy, yet rapidly gaining alertness, Danny. They were dressed and ready to go when Carlos was at the door. "No funny moves."

Adam pulled out his phone and texted Mac. Mac was in the room before he could even get the printout of the information. "So"

"Mac found the van"

"Same license plate as the one on the van at the scene."

"Where?"

"Here, the address here."

"Who tipped you?"

"An officer spotted it"

"Seems like Carlos wants us to find him."

"Maybe or if he's crazy he's making errors." Adam flinched at Mac's frustrated expression and jumped as he stormed out the room." Sheldon walked into the room. "I take it you gave him vital information"

"Yea, think we can convince him to get off the case.

"Dream on buddy"

"It's been two days think we'll find them"

"Yes, Flack" Both Sheldon and Flacks heads turned at yell and running footsteps, Adam. "Yes! Guys, found where they are."

All three moved fast to Mac's office. Adam handed Mac the paper and the three backed up several steps. Mac eyed them funny and read the paper. He nearly jumped for joy and left the room.

Officers in uniforms surrounded an old house. Guns at the ready. A man exited the door. Guns raised rapidly. Danny closed his eyes, "Please don't shoot, he'll kill her" Mac's eyes jerked to Danny who was trying not to cry. Danny slowly walked down the steps to Mac. "Mac we have to save her. He hit her head and she hasn't been right since. Please. Adam slowly snaked towards the door. "Carlos, I'm Adam"

"Go away"

"Please hear me out you don't have to kill her"

"They say I have to"

"The voices"

"Yea"

"I can make them go away"

"No you can't they want me to take her"

"You do this and they have used you. You can stop right now."

"Why…h-h-h-how"

"Come to me."

"No"

"Just step away and come out. You can let her live. You can be happy. You kill her and will never be happy, guilt will take you" Mac hid behind the door. "I'm coming but the voices have to stop soon"

He walked out the door and Adam took him to Flacks car and went with them. An ambulance pulled out with Lindsay and Danny.


	5. Beginning

***Author's note: I added seperations between scenes to make it easier to read. Thank you Lindsay1234 for your advice it helped.**

Lindsay slept most of the day. She had bruising on her face, and cuts on her arm. She had some brain damage but she had to wake up first for doctors to know how she was affected. She was completely off of life support, in fact hadn't needed it. Mac sat next to her hoping to be there when she woke up. He sat slightly slumping trying not to fall asleep, but as the time passed he dozed off. Flack walked into the room and chuckled, softly, so he would not disturb his boss, but as always he jerked awake at the slightest disturbance. "She is tough Mac she'll make it through"

"I know, I just am worried about her"

"Leave that to Danny who has yet to sleep. I wouldn't be surprised if the doctors were to put them together, they'd both do better." Flack received one of Mac's glares and left the room, smiling.

"_Linds, you sure you can."_

"_Danny, I've beat you lots of times in this game, and Flack I'm going to kick your but while I beat him"_

"_Dan, you have a mouthy girlfriend."_

"_Wife."_

"_Sorry."_

"_Danny ease up on him." Both men watched as she made five successive shots and_ _the eight ball in. "Of course you probably want to say the same to me."_

"_You bet" Danny and Flack said at the same time._

_Danny walked into Lindsay's room. Flack told him to go. He sat by her bed and stroked her hair. Her eyes opened. She looked around fearful. "Hey, you're safe. He can't get you" He said as she whimpered. He looked at the door. She curled up. "Mac, she doesn't remember you," he said horrified looking at Mac._

"_She remembers you. I'm going to talk to the doctor." _

"_Ok" He said. He looked at her, and found a brush on the side table. "Here let me brush your hair." He got on the bed and sat behind her and she shifted so he could brush her hair. She started dozing off and curled up and slept._

_Mac smiled at Danny and Lindsay. Danny held Lindsay as she slept and he had a trail of tears running down his cheeks. He was careful to be quiet. Mac walked over to him and Lindsay woke up. Danny wiped his face in the pillow so Lindsay wouldn't see him cry. She signaled something to him. "Mac she's hungry"_

_Mac got a nurse to bring her a plate of food. When it came she ate it slowly and carefully minding her manners. She offered bites to Danny, then the nurse brought him a plate. "Do you want to see Lucy, your daughter." Danny asked her. A confused look crossed her face. Danny realized how much she didn't remember. She signed something and even Danny was confused. She repeated the set of hand signs again. A woman entered the room, caught a piece of what she signed. Mac stood up. "Mac, if you need my I.D. here. I'm her mother. Please let me see her." She paused. Mac let her pass. "Hey repeat that again. I might be able to understand you.' She repeated the same signs. "She wants to know who she is." _

"_Lindsay you're my wife, a mother of a wonderful daughter." Lindsay signed again. "She's asking when will she be able to get out of bed." _

"_Soon" Mac said. A doctor entered the room to check on Lindsay. She looked at a woman entering the room. Mac turned his head and was surprised a smile crossed his face. "Stella!" Lindsay pointed at her and signed. "She says she knows her" Each person in the room looked at Lindsay who then turned to Danny and cried. "Sh, they're not mad, they're happy, honey. You're doing great._


	6. Suprise

***Authors note: Lucy is to be five and in the start of kindergarten in this story. Thanks for the reviews.**

"Danny, Danny"

"What Montana?"

"What are you doing?"

"Cooking"

"Can I help"

"Yes" She walked into the kitchen smiling. "So what game are we watching tonight?"

"49rs"

"Can we watch the giants if they are on"

"Yea"

"Ok I wanted you to be able to watch your favorite team" Danny smiled. "You remember that"

"Yea even where you hide the stash of chocolate."

"Funny, wait where is it."

"Top drawer to your left under the brown paper bags."

"You eaten any?"

"Duh, why else would I have told you?"

Sheldon walked through the halls. He looked through several of the walls of the lab. He saw Lindsay helping Danny. She lacked several of her memories but passed the tests that proved her capable of working. Mac worked to keep them together. Danny made sure that Lindsay knew who was who. She remembered some of her coworkers but others she lost the memory of. "Sheldon"

"Yes Mac."

"The file in your hand have you given it to Danny yet?"

"No"

"Well then move instead of standing there"

"Sorry, thinking about Lindsay"

"Keep your mind on your work."

Ruth Monroe watched her granddaughter play with her toys. "Mama home yet"

"No Lucy"

"When will she be home"

"Later."

"Will she eat with us"

"Probably"

"What does probably mean"

"its likely"

"Huh'

"Well if I put three of these crowns in a bag and take one out I don't know what color I will get but I could get the green one"

"Oh"

Lindsay and Danny prepared to go home. They were about to leave when Lindsay suddenly sat down and then fainted. Sheldon came running. "Danny what happened." They both watched her eyes open and look at them. Lindsay smiled slightly. "Hi, Sheldon"

"Montana, you remembered his name."

"No I _remember him"_

"_Oh"_

"_Where's Adam"_

"_At court, for a case"_

"_Ok"_

"_I wanna go home and see Lucy"_

"_Ok"_

_Mac's phone rang. He looked at it. A message from Danny. It said "she remembers more." Mac smiled and took the train that took him to Lindsay's house._


	7. Family

***Authors note: This is the last chapter. It skips about one month from the last.**

"Danny"

"Hey, Montana"

"I hope you know, It's my birthday."

"Uh oh" Danny's ears turned red as he ran for Mac's office. "Danny!" Lindsay yelled following him. Danny rushed into the door, Mac smiled. Both men smiled as Lindsay fell when she tried to enter the door. "Happy Birthday, my Montana." Lindsay stood up and grabbed the vase of colored roses out of his hands smiling. "How'd you manage to blush"

Lindsay walked into an foster home. She saw a young girl standing and looking at the other kids. The little girl waved politely and smiled. The little girl had a scar across her forehead, A couple of fingers were missing. Lindsay walked over to her. "What's your name?"

"Lily, but you don't want me."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm not pretty, no one wants me."

"I think you are beautiful"

"Really."

"Yea"

"No one wants me though."

"I'll be right back." Lindsay walked over to the lady in charge of the foster home. "Is it possible for me to adopt Lily? I want to?

"Yes actually, but she did come from a bad home. Her scars are from a car accident."

"I don't care, she needs a good home and I can give her that."

"Ok."

Danny sat talking to Lucy. "Daddy, does Mama still love me?"

"Yes"

"Then why does she want another kid."

"She want you to have a sister."

"Why?"

"She thinks it will be good"

"Oh"

-Two days later-

"Lucy meet your new sister Lily"

"Lily" Lily looked at Lucy and the man by her. She frowned. "Who is he?"

"My daddy"

"Oh"

"He's silly sometimes. He makes me laugh"

"Really." Lindsay looked at Lily and Lucy talk. Lily looked at Lindsay. "I wanna go with you"

"You can"

"I am"

"Let's go home" They left Lucy holding Danny's and Lily's hands and Lindsay held Lily's hand.

***Authors note: I hope you enjoyed thanks for reading.**


End file.
